mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azeruth
Archive 1 Vandals Post any vandal IP addresses or names you come across here: Template Opinion Hello Azeruth I wanted to know your opinion on this template. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 14:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty cool, I like it. --Azeruth 16:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :which will be the first page to have it? cause it does look cool. [[User:GunBlazer|'''GunBlazer]][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 17:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Hmmm I don't know. The character needs to be from both timelines. I can create another one for the other characters, that only have one timeline. It would solve our problem with alignments and some things related with the timeline differences. But it requires a complete remake of most of the pages (it's just simply a copy-paste work and add some additional info). Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Take a look at Hsu Hao and tell me what you think ok? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 20:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks good, the only question I have is do we have movesets for everyone? I think I know of a few that do. --Azeruth 20:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No we don't have movesets for everyone unfortunely. That's one of the things this wiki needs. But you can add what you want to the template and have up to nine tabs. Just check Hsu Hao's page in edit mode and you'll understand. I'm on my way to add that page you asked for. By the way do you like the new look of the fatality theater? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 20:24, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Mavado's Hooks Have you seen the page for this? It looks a little odd, I can't provide a link, so look in the Armageddon page for the list of collectible relics. Kapodaco! 18:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) what´s wrong with it? i just saw and looks normal. ' ' ' ' 18:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? On the computer I'm using, the page name is like mka: file mavado's hooks, and doesn't show any information and with only a couple of photos. Kapodaco! 18:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) The Grappling Hook page? --Azeruth 18:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No, Mavado's Hook page, his collectible relic for MK: Armageddon. Kapodaco! 21:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I gotcha now, I'll fix it. --Azeruth 21:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Human Cyborgs I think that cyrax should have a human page. so let someone make it. maybe you got a point there, but in mortal kombat 9's story mode human cyrax is a chapter of it. He has a story line kind of in the chapter and his ending is being automated. wHAT NOW! I'll make you a deal. if you make or one of your friends make a whole part of human cyrax on the cyrax page i'll stop bothering you. im not saying he's getting a page. im saying he getting credit in a part of a page. cyrax's. he's not a content of the page. thats what i want. and human smoke is a playable character in mkt. oh. so you're saying human smoke is not a character in mkt even though he has a bio and ending. just sayin. but was a person and in mk 2011 in smoke ending it says he got his memory back. --User:ZhaneMegaKO fine you win. im n ot a baby First, sign your posts, second, Human Cyrax does not deserve a page, he is not his own character. He is merely Cyrax as a human. --ByakuyaTALK 13:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prize Hello Azeruth Of course you can. That was what I intended to do, but didn't know if people would like that I was messing with their talk pages. By the way do you like the idea? Is a way of rewarding people that can not be cheated. Only users you prove themselves earn this prizes. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 18:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Armageddon I think it sounds fair. Sorry about not answering your question about the gallery and the links. Which gallery are you talking about? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 19:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm I don't know sometimes that conection is useful, but I can see why it can become a problem since the galleries are normally small. I wanted to ask you something, should we go for the tab I added at Hsu Hao's page? Or should we ask everyone else first? I think that tab could be useful because of the different timelines. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 19:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It will be tough to edit all those pages. Let's get the fatality theater finished first and then start working on that. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 00:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Kreate -a- Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Azeruth! I'll give you all my information about my character right below. Name: Haro Tanz Height: 6'11 Weight: 215 lbs Allies: none Enemies: Quan Chi Origin: Shadowrealm Resides: Netherrealm When you'r done, you can tell me so I can fill in the biography, Signature moves and all the other stuff. Again thanksEmperor Scorpion 03:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Thanks 4 the help CRAP! I forgot to give you the other template things! I'll just try to fill them myself... if i can! Anyway here go a picture of him. Re: Fatality Theater I didn't notice it was finished. Well since it is should we post it on the main page? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 10:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Kintaro Hello Azeruth I wanted to know what do you think about the new look of Kintaro's page. By the way, it's not possible to comment your character since the comments on its page are blocked but I left you one on the contest's blog page. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 13:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You could block anons from commenting and leave the comments open for the rest of the users. You like it? It's a handful to put the page like that but I think it looks much better. And it would fix the problem of Human Cyrax, Human Smoke, Human Sektor and Cyber Sub-Zero since they could be a subpage of their character page and on one would bother us any longer (and it makes sense to have it in the character page and not in another page, except for Human Smoke, who is in fact his own character) Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 13:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wasn't Me Ups, I think I'm still half-sleep xD. I'm very sorry about the confusion and the implication Azeruth, i'll never do it again. Greetings -- Dragon NJMB 14:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Johny Cage's Fatality theater Hey, just thought I point out you're missing a fatality for Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat Trilogy. You know, his Red Shadow Kick that takes off the oppoet's torso. Tremorfan94 18:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :If I can find it I'll add it, currently adding Tournament Edition fatalities someone found. --Azeruth 18:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Kintaro Endings Why you erase Kintaro's endings? :User:MIKE 200X Fatality Theater : TE Fatalities :1st Sign your posts, use 4 ~'s. :2nd What the hell are you talking about? --Azeruth 19:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Azeruth I put Sareena in the Fatality Theater (I completely forgot about her). Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 20:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I never played TE (and I don't plan to lol) because I think it was just a cash in for Midway and his far below the normal MK standards, so I didn't even knew about those weapon fatalities. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 20:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help How do I find help on the '''MK wiki? 24.1.66.158 What kind of help are you looking for exactly? --Azeruth 22:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (Cyborg)? In the Mortal Kombat (2011) Playthrough page, during later chapters when facing Cyrax and Sektor, they are labeled as either "Cyrax (Cyborg)" or "Sektor (Cyborg)". I don't think the (Cyborg) part is necessary, since Cyrax and Sektor were originally cyborgs to begin with, so it would only be necessary to label as them as (Human). Do you agree? Kapodaco! 21:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to remove them? I am''' only 4 edits away from God Mode. :) (Sorry, I'm an achievement hunter, but I control myself.) Kapodaco! 22:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hello Azeruth Sorry to be bothering you with this. But did you give a warning to that user before banning him right now? He was not vandalizing pages, he was expressing his opinion. There's a difference between vandalism and not knowing things. Only explicity vandals get a ban without warning, it's in our admin policy. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I didn't. I don't think he was expressing his opinion. I think he was taking out true information because he didn't like it. Someone else did the same thing before and I'm pretty sure I didn't ban them, but then another "anonymous" person does the same thing again? --Azeruth 19:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. It can be the same person but you've got to give the warning anyway, just to make sure. I can't assume from the beginning their guilty right? I'm not trying to be an ass or anything. But we've got to be sure we aren't giving an unfair ban. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Understood. --Azeruth 19:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) E-Mail Hi Azeruth Take a look at your email box XP. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 20:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :WICKED --Azeruth 20:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :You like it? And yes you can use it.—'''Kuro Selastalk'' 20:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Love it :D --Azeruth 20:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) =). I couldn't draw at all a little while ago but then I watched Mike Crilley's videos and I learned a one or two things. I'm really glad you like it. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 20:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Azeruth, I just wanted to tell you that we both like Princess Kitana. She is just so epic and my favorite to play as. I also like your kombantant for the contest. He is so awesome. =) - user: Lindsaysbiggestfan Deep Freeze Fist Hello, me again about the Fatality Theater. Sorry to bug you so much about this, but Sub-Zero's censored Fatality from the original Mortal Kombat on the SNES is not present there. You think you can add it when you find it? Tremorfan94 01:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :If I find it I will. Most of them I couldn't find in one sweep of searching. --Azeruth 01:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :On Youtube, look up Mortal Kombat Fatalities: The Obscure, Censored, and Unseen. I would provide a link, but, alas, I do not know how. Sorry :( Tremorfan94 01:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It has to be good quality and the Fatality by itself. --Azeruth 01:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, shit, I forgot about that. Wait, what's wrong with the quality of that video? Tremorfan94 02:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I was just saying what the video needs to have to be put in. --Azeruth 02:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Just found one by itself and added it. --Azeruth 02:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! BTW thanks. Tremorfan94 02:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Jade's Page Hello Azeruth, :) I have a question. Would there be a problem if Jade's main screen picture was changed to a picture that's accurate to the MK 9 gameplay? 1.Sign your posts. 2.Specify yourself. ' ' ' ' 20:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :The picture that is up is her MK 2011 game render. That's how she appears in the game, most of the characters have the same render-style up. --Azeruth 20:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Regarding my edit Listen to me for a minute I was probably wrong saying it looked exactly like it but it does have similarties the helmets are similar and the general apperance (minus the coat in the new game) are similar if you have a problem with it i understand but please tell me why you have a problem with it first so that i can understand where your coming from its not Vandalism i'm not posting dumb childish remarks but please tell me first so i can see where your coming fromKabalfan620 23:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Since you get on my case about this kinda stuff, I've decided to ask you if I'm not entirely sure. Should I lable Mokap as a minor character? After all he has no fatalities and only appeared in two games, plus he's blain as hell. Tremorfan94 01:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No. Even though he's a bland character, he was apart of the main cast of characters. --Azeruth 01:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Templates Have you noticed something wrong in the Alternate Timeline pages? just wanting to know. ' ' ' ' 19:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :No, what's wrong? --Azeruth 19:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : :no, nothing. just wanted to know if i missed something. thanks anyway. ' ' ' ' 20:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!! Good job on becoming #1 editor on this wiki, CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!! Sub-Erstryktile4 22:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :D I had it for about 2 hours a few weeks ago, and Kuro came back and made some major edits and was back to #1. I just got a couple lucky edits that bumped me. --Azeruth 22:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Post removal Hi. I'm Brandon from Wikia. Since you're an active admin, I just wanted to let you that I removed a post from Talk:Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection as we received a request via e-mail for us to do so. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know on my talk page. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'''Brandon Rhea]](talk) 02:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. --Azeruth 02:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Victory Pose Hey, I was wandering if we should make a page listing each character's victory pose's and saying what they do, since they already have a page listing their battle cries, i dont see why they shouldn't have this as well, as their poses also say things about their character (like Johnny Cage smiling and changing his sunglasses dramticly.) Regards DanMan7308 17:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) DanMan7308 :I wouldn't be opposed to it. There's probably a video out there somewhere too. --Azeruth 17:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I found this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skAX6NVYy5o, but the quality ain't so rich.. DanMan7308 17:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) DanMan7308 :The quality is good enough. --Azeruth 17:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hello Azeruth Sorry for not answering your last couple of messages but I've been very busy this weekend. Regarding any hunter, we've reached an agreement about banning them if necessary. I'm trying to find the welcoming message to change that spelling mistake. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 16:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :He said this time it was a mistake (though I've caught him again adding duplicate categories -_-) --Azeruth 16:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Taven Do you think that Taven is weak? He can't be defeated by the Earthrealm gods like Fujin and Raiden. Besides, we see a battle in Raiden's vision not Taven in the floor and Raiden stand up. Taven as a god vow to stave off Armageddon until a solution can be found but he is not defeating all the characters, they are doing a different battle, they were powerup by the corruption of Blaze and that power was the one who let Shao Kahn win over Raiden (and Raiden was in another realm besides Earthrealm so, his powers were weak). Remember the intro of Armageddon: "It was foreseen that the kombatants would one day grow too powerful and too numerous. If left unchecked, their intensifying kombat would weaken and shatter the realms and bring about the apocalypse" And Taven in in charge to prevent this.-- Dragon NJMB 16:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I never said Taven is weak. I said it explains how Raiden and Shao Kahn are the final two. The vision shows him kicking Taven away. Suddenly it's Raiden and Shao Kahn fighting as the final two. Shao Kahn wins Armageddon. So how could Taven be the ultimate winner if Raiden kicks him away and Shao Kahn wins? I'm still searching for that interview of who survives Armageddon, but as for the MK 2011 intro it basically shows you Raiden somehow knocks Taven out of the way and ends up giving Shao Kahn the win. Not to mention, if Taven's win was true, everyone else's power grows as a result of corrupted magic. --Azeruth 16:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Let's make something clear: the armageddon is created by the numerous fighters not if one of them wins over Blaze. So, Taven must be somewhere delaying the Armageddon while the kombatants kills each other (they were fighting a battle royal, i.e. we see the Kori Blade in Scorpion's body but he was killed by somebody else. So, it doesn't matter if they powerup, the results are the same) in Argus's Pyramid, so the final two are Raiden and Shao Kahn. As I said, that vision doesn't mean that Taven was defeated, that mean that Taven and Raiden fought (it's the same like Raiden vs Shinnok's vision: they were fighting). If Raiden was the winner, so Taven must be in the ground and/or drowning in a lake of his own blood. -- Dragon NJMB 17:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Either way the guy is blocked, he ruined Liu Kang's page in rage and I protected the pages from unregistereds. --Azeruth 17:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Great! That guy was pissing me off! Unrelated: Mavado in MK2011 was unconfirmed by Ed Boon in a recent tweet: http://twitter.com/#!/noobde/status/71673451638816768 I remember that tweet, he says no Mavado, but people are just going to jump on that now. --Azeruth 02:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Deception/Unchained? Wasn't sure who else to ask, but how come Deception is not listed under the "Games" tab of the Mortal Kombat wiki along with the other titles? Ridley Prime 22:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out. Added it. --Azeruth 22:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Ah, okay. Cool! You're welcome, but now MK 2011 isn't shown under that same list/tab anymore, or perhaps it's my computer.. Is MKvsDC not listed due to being a non-canon crossover? If so, that's understandable. Ridley Prime 22:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It bumped it off the list, but that should be fine since it's the newest one and it's got it's own section on the menus. --Azeruth 22:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternative Template and Voting Hello Azeruth I think we should have everything related to the alternative timeline in the Alternative timeline section, but regarding the endings I'm thinking of a character ending theater, similar to the fatality theater. What do you think? The pictures that are repeated should be deleted, I hate seeing the same picture over and over again. Regarding the voting for the FA, I'm not quite sure what to do with it. Maybe putting a redirect in that page would work just fine. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 18:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Did the redirect on one of them. I like the Ending Theater idea. Should we move the ending from MK 2011 into the Alternative Timeline Tab then? --Azeruth 18:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Finisher Guide Categories: Sorry :( Hey, me again. I was editing the finisher guides by adding categories when I notice that a Fatality cat. existed, so now I have to go back and add thoses. Sorry, I didn't know that it existed. My fault. Tremorfan94 20:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. --Azeruth 20:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :! :You mean you're not mad at me!? This is odd. But thanks so very much! Tremorfan94 20:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The fact that you acknowledged it makes it ok for me. --Azeruth 20:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Human Smoke Then i will do the same with Classic Sub-Zero. deal? ' ' ' ' 20:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Deal. --Azeruth 20:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me With the Alternative Timeline? till now i have been doing this by myself (kuro started) ' ' ' ' 20:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be eating dinner shortly but I can work on it afterwards. Is it just cut and pasting the alternate timeline stuff pretty much? --Azeruth 21:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) How to delete a image you uploaded? What Image ﻿ The Image uploaded by me recently PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE. Ddill 03:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ 'Thank You' Thank you for deleting the image. Ddill 03:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alternative Timeline Hello Azeruth I think the character relationships should also be in the alternative page. As for trivia I would keep it in the overview page. I've been busy but I'll try to get back to work on the alternative pages as soon as possible since most of them need to be corrected. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 08:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Original vs Alternative Hello Azertuth Well I agree with you. When I created the tabs I was thinking of having a tab for the original, one for the alternative and one for overview that would talk about the character in general, but I didn't have time to create all of that until now. what do you think? The timelines where suposed to only mention the story and not the special moves but I ended up moving everything something that I came to regret. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 17:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) As for the pictures, I think the overview page should have the most updated picture of the character. And the alternative timeline page should only have history related pictures. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 17:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Sorry for editing the Skarlet page. I didn't realize it was locked. If it makes it better I deleted my edit. Emperor Scorpion 23:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) It's only locked to prevent anonymous people from editing it. --Azeruth 00:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Is skarlet good or evil After seeing that skarlet is allies with shao kahn and enemies with quan chi so i wanted to know if she is good or evil :It's not "officially" known what alignment she is, but I say evil. For now though, we're waiting until her bio is released. --Azeruth 00:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry about my edits of pages. I just discovered people left things out. Ddill 01:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Sorry! Sorry! i don't know what i did. i tried to add a picture to the gallery, but someting messed up, and screwed up the whole article. agien, i am very, VERY sorry... :( It was a picture of him as a zombie. it was probobly going to be my last edit on that page. i clicked the "add photo" button, but something messed up. i may have clicked on the wrong thing. i don't realy remember... (sorry for bad spelling) Thanks! 8D im gonna upload it to a zombie page or whatever. Vandalism This Morning i undid an edit from an anonymous user who said that Nightwolf was Sub-Zero's brother my question is are you okay with me getting rid of vandalism or from now on should I report it to you first so you can take care of it? thanks and i'd like to hear your feedbackKabalfan620 03:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog title How exactly do i make a blog title i tried following the format in the help page but it keeps saying its invalid can you please help me? Kabalfan620 00:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? All you need to do is put the title you want in the title part of the blog. Or are you trying to post a link to the blog? --''AZERUTH'' 01:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I figured it out now but now I want to know how to post a link to it Kabalfan620 01:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Go to your blog, do you see the hyperlink? It should say User blog: and a bunch of stuff after it. If I want to link my blog on my KAK, I can do User blog:Azeruth/Kreate-a-Kombatant Entry - Pasiku by Azeruth, or if I want to shorten it to just Pasiku, I can add the |Pasiku to the end of it. Or, you can copy and paste the hyperlink with only 1 bracket, like this http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Azeruth/Kreate-a-Kombatant_Entry_-_Pasiku_by_Azeruth and for shortening it to just Pasiku, a space after the end of the hyperlink and then Pasiku: Pasiku I have this set up so you can see it on my talk itself by using nowiki tags, otherwise they'd link. Pasiku --''AZERUTH'' 01:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Image Uploading Hi, I have a problem with the image uploading - whenever I want to overwrite my old image it leaves the original one instead of the improved image, so I have to rename the new file. It occured multiple times nowadays, but never before. Could you help? Thanks. Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 08:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Linkuei05.png : http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kitana_fans01.png : Thanks for the help. Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 11:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks again. Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 21:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Administrationization-a-nation You're an admin correct? Kapodaco! 13:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Wiki%3AAdministrators <-- Then you should add your name to this list. Kapodaco! 18:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I put your name in there. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 23:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. --''AZERUTH'' 00:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Should we lock Khameleon's page? With all these people marking her as a MK9 Cameo Appearance, I think it should happen, until we get some confirmation from Ed Boon himself. ByakuyaTALK 13:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Will do, I agree, the problem is new people show up, don't realize this has been discussed, and don't check around and just put it in. --''AZERUTH'' 13:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have it set so only registered contributors can edit, if it happens again it's being upgraded to admin only. --''AZERUTH'' 13:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. --ByakuyaTALK 13:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About this KODENAME guy... He's becoming a huge pain in our asses. I think you should give him the old boot. I'll let you make a decision. --ByakuyaTALK 06:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :He's gone now, I warned him about Khameleon (he added a cameo to her like all the newbies enjoy doing) and he re-added it again. --''AZERUTH'' 14:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Overwrite problem again Sorry, the overwrite went wong again, could you please delete the following? http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lin_kuei_temple04.png Thanks. Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 08:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : The same happened again, I still don't get it - the file is overwritten with exactly the same image as the old one. Please delete this one as well: : http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Quan_chi%27s_vixens.png : Thank you. Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 13:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : are you sure you did not upload the same image more than once? 13:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, in the first couple of times everything was OK. But recently, when I name the higher-res version of the image exactly as the old one to have it ovverwritten and I click "replace the old file with yours" or something like that, it inserts the old image again - moreover it appears in the New Files section. It's totally annoying. (In the last image the data of the new file was OK, but the image remained the same.) I checked it multiple times, I don't know what causes this, I think my computer is at fault. But dunno what it really is. Sorry.'' '' : ''-- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff.'' 13:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : try to ask Mark. there might be a problem. 13:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the hint, just left him a message. --''Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff.'' 14:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I deleted the images you asked me to though, so at least they're gone. --''AZERUTH'' 14:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I noticed it, thank you very much and sorry for the trouble. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 14:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. --''AZERUTH'' 14:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you please protect Cyber Sub-Zero´s pages? i was checking the history and i found two blank by an anonymous user. thank you. 15:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I protected his main page, where did you find the blanks? --''AZERUTH'' 17:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cyber_Sub-Zero&oldid=89254 one http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cyber_Sub-Zero&oldid=83268 two blank, as of removing alll content. 18:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tahitia HIS 5TH BAN!? is he wikiholic!? 20:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No. He is just an other attentionwhore. His fault. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|'Say What?']] 06:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can You... Can you please delete the MK vs Dc reborn page? I meant for that to be a blog post but it turned out to be a page for some reason. Emperor Scorpion 18:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. —'Kuro Selastalk'' 18:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dan Tien Dao Hi there, I just saw you had a question long time ago regarding Liu Kang wielding a Dan Tien Dao. Well, it turned out it's the Quadspade, which can be found in Liu Kang's Tomb in Deception and can be picked up as well. However, concept art confirms it is indeed a Dan Tien Dao-type weapon. I corrected the related pages, I think. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 10:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) MK(2011) Walkthough Hey Azeruth, Just noticed you edited the MK2011 walkthough asking how the Ice sword could be used Rarely and Repeatedly, I didn't put that in, but I think the person who did mean't that he rarely uses the Ice Sword Twice/Three/Four times in succession, or to put it another way he sometimes strings Two/Three/Four of the same move in a row. It is confusing the way it was, and could have been worded better, but if the information is good, then it would be worth just rewording instead of a complete removal. But that's just my two pennies, Feel free to disagree. Brotherhood619 20:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm keeping it out for now until the person clarifies it. --''AZERUTH'' 21:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Allies, Enemies, and Tabs I have a few quetions about the tabs on certain characters on this wiki. If I can't add all the allies and enemies that was on some characters pages, then what we'll we do with them. For example, Kitana's page had alot of allies and enemies and they really were her allies and enemies. But since they made the Original Timeline section, and you won't let me put them on her page, what will we do with them. Some pages that have that section still have all their allies (Liu Kang, Quan Chi, Raiden), so why can't we do that for other pages. We can't just throw all those allies and enemies away. And I noticed that you said to wait for now until we post all allies and enemies back on pages. But what do you mean for now. I have 2 suggestions. 1) We can put the allies and enemies piece by piece each day. I say like 2-3 every 1-2 days. 2) Just wait about a few days and them put them on pages since we just recently put original and remake timelines up on this wiki. If not, what will we do with the rest of the allies and enemies. Next, I wanted to tell you that why do we have original timeline if the overview has everything about them while the original timiline is just copying from the overview like the Storyline. So we should just erase the original timeline and keep the rest of the tabs. Finally, I want to know who came up with the idea to only put a few allies and enemies on the original timelines following the bio's allies and enemies. Ddill 03:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what's happening with the tabs anymore really. I've lowered my activity and there are still pages who don't have any tabs that should have all of them. You can start adding allies/enemies to their timeline tabs again if you really want to. --''AZERUTH'' 14:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I should have sad this earlier but... I usually don't defend others, but about the ban on Kodename5H1NN0K 5C0R910N-LKK, weren't you a bit to hard against him? I mean with Tahitia, he added false information, you gave him several warnings, he never listened and now, he has a ban that is four times as short as the ban you gave Kodename, for just disagreeing with the alignment. Just a question, no harm mean't, only that i just thought that you gave him a bit to brutal punishment. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 09:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :It wasn't just an alignment thing, he ignored me when I talked to him and continued to add things to Khameleons page. His talk page is 2 sections of me telling him to stop adding things to pages and the 3rd one explains how I blocked him BECAUSE he kept adding those same things I told him to NOT add. --''AZERUTH'' 13:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Still, same thing was with Tahitia, you gave him alot of warnings for editing wrong pages what he still keept on and keept on doing. You gave him bans that was from 1-3 days or even a week. And now he has a three months ban. Kodename, you gave him a Years ban for changing Scorpions alignment about twice(together with ignoring you). Tahitia did about the same thing if i can remember... But on other pages. Have you banned Kodename before? Just a question. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 19:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't give any bans to Tahitia until that last one. The other admins gave him those. --''AZERUTH'' 19:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Still, Tahitia had done many things, worse then the alignment thing that Kodename had. Also, you did not answer my question about Kodename. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?']] 20:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not changing it. And I'm not in the mood to argue right now. Just drop it. He's keeping his 1 year ban, and Tahitia actually has contributed to the wikia, he's just been moderately stupid in some of his decisions. --[[User:Azeruth|''AZERUTH]] 20:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC)